


L, Is For The Way You Look At Me

by grangered



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, and there's bed sharing bc thats also one of the best tropes, because that's the best au and they're cops so, it's a fake engaged au, jake is pining because of course he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangered/pseuds/grangered
Summary: “I also need you two to pretend to be engaged,” Holt says and Jake stills. Amy’s reaction almost mirrors his.Or, Holt is secretly cupid without knowing it and Jake hasn't pined this much since Jenny Gildenhorn chose Eddie Fung over him when he was thirteen.





	L, Is For The Way You Look At Me

“Peralta, Santiago. My office, now!” Holt orders before striding back into his room. Gina looks up from her half painted nails, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Ooooh, you guys are in _trouble_ ,” she says, before dipping the brush back into the pot of fuchsia nail polish. Amy rolls her eyes but quickly follows Holt into his room and Jake trails behind her.  When he shuts the door behind him, Holt gestures for them to both sit down which is sort of weird since he’s never done that before but Jake decides to just go with it.

“Contrary to what Gina just said, no, neither of you are in trouble,” Holt states and Amy lets out a sigh.

“Oh, thank God. I was trying to act really cool and nonchalant about you calling us into your office but I was actually freaking out,” she says and Holt just sort of stares at her with a blank look and her ears go red. She clears her throat. “Anyways, Captain. What did you call us in for?”

“I have an assignment for you two,” he says and then pauses, watching them both. Jake is kind of uncomfortable under his gaze.

“Care to elaborate, Cap’n?” he asks, rubbing his palms on his jeans.

“Never call me that again. Ever,” Holt says and Amy smirks at Jake. “Anyways, the assignment is a drug bust. There’s a couple who run an inn off route sixty-eight, who smuggle drugs across the border to Canada and I need you two catch them in the act.”

“It would be our honour, sir,” Amy says and Jake rolls his eyes.

“I also need you two to pretend to be engaged,” Holt says and Jake stills. Amy’s reaction almost mirrors his.

“Engaged?” she asks, and she sounds unsure. Holt nods, handing them a file.

“Captain, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I am _way_ out Amy’s league. It just wouldn’t be realistic,” Jake states and Amy kicks him in the shin.  

“I think you both work smoothly together, and it would be the most believable of all the options, and trust me, I have gone over them.”

There’s a yelp outside and Jake turns around at the same time as Amy to see a very frazzled Charles trying to get a bagel Rosa is currently shredding. Gina is filming the whole thing and Terry just sort of looks like a disappointed father.

“Oh,” Jake says. “Well then, I guess me and Amy are gonna be Mr. and Mrs. Peralta.”

“Okay, firstly we’re engaged, not married. Secondly, why do I have to take your surname? It’s the twenty-first century, Jake,” Amy says.

“Well, I have no argument against both those things because you’re right so I am just going to pretend I didn’t bring up surnames.” Holt is watching them with an unreadable expression, although then again, his expressions are never actually readable. “Anyways, I’ll be Sebastian Romanova, the son of a circus clown who ran away from Russia at the beginning of the Cold War.”

“No you won’t,” Holt states. “You guys will keep your first names; I have chosen surnames for both of you. Jacob Kowalski, you’re a contractor and Amalia Alvarez; you’re a high school history teacher. The two of you decided to take a weekend to yourselves after Kowalski proposed to you.”

“Well you just made it boring,” Jake grumbles and Amy rolls her eyes.

“Detective Peralta, has anyone ever told you that you have the maturity level of a three year old that needs to use the bathroom?” Holt asks, calmly and Amy snorts before covering her mouth, eyes wide like she’s committed a crime.

“No, dear old _Cap’n_ , you have the honour of being the first,” Jake says, shooting Holt a toothy grin. Holt lets out a sigh.

“Well the briefing’s over, so you both can leave. You two are expected to arrive there tomorrow evening so you’re only working half a day tomorrow.”

Amy stands up first, shooting the Captain a confident smile before leaving. Jake follows, and Charles and Rosa are already waiting at their tables.

“So what was that about?” Rosa asks, perching on the edge of Amy’s desk.

“Holt wants me and Amy to bang,” Jake says, face completely straight. Amy throws an eraser at his head, hitting him right on his nose.

“You’re an idiot, Jake. And, Holt wants us to do a drugs bust at some inn off sixty-eight,” Amy answers and Rosa quirks an eyebrow. “We have to pretend to be engaged,” she adds rather reluctantly, and Rosa actually smiles while Charles lets out a loud whoop before offering his hand to Jake for a high-five. Jake obliges, and Charles grin is so bright that Amy shoots him a questioning look.

“So what, you guys have to hold hands and stuff?” Rosa asks, lips quirking and Jake clears his throat.

“Indeed we do, Rosa. We also have to exchange vials of blood, Jolie-Thornton style,” Jake says and Amy grimaces.

“Why do you even know that?” she asks and Jake waggles his eyebrows in response.

Rosa nods before walking back to her desk and Amy grabs her coffee mug before heading into the break room.

“Jakey, you know what happens on cases like these right?” Charles asks, once the two ladies are gone. Jake shrugs.

“We catch the drug dealers and lock ‘em up?” Jake suggests and Charles rolls his eyes.

“You two fall madly in love,” Charles states and Jake rolls his eyes. “It’s true, Peralta. Haven’t you seen The Proposal?”

Jake, has actually seen The Proposal; he’s a sucker for Sandy B and rom-coms but he doesn’t justify Charles with an answer because he’s already excited enough as is. So, he shrugs.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Charles asks, eyebrows drawing together but before he can answer, Terry walks up to them.

“Aren’t you meant to be working?” he asks the two of them, and Jake shoots him a bright grin.

“Are we? Or were we all brought on this Earth for a bigger purpose?” Jake questions and Terry frowns.

“I’m trying to tell Jake that him and Amy are going to fall in love this weekend,” Charles says and Terry raises an eyebrow. “Two words, Sarge. _The Proposal_.”

Terry shakes his head. “You know what? I don’t even want to know.”

“That’s the spirit,” Jake says and Terry’s eyebrows draw together before he walks back to his desk.

“He’s right you know,” comes a snarky voice and Charles and Jake turn to look at Gina, who’s watching Jake with a knowing smirk. “Fake dating only leads to romance. Sandy B, and Ryan Reynolds being one of the many examples. Especially if the two people partaking in said fake dating have as much pent up weird tension as you and Amy.”

“Can we not, maybe talk about this?” Jake asks and Gina saunters to his desk. Charles gives him a triumphant grin.

“Trust me, Jake. I know you. And Amy is as easy to read as a children’s alphabet book. You two are leading to B-town,” Gina adds. “I’m always right.”

“B-town?” Jake wonders.

“Bollywood, obviously Jake,” Charles says and Gina gives him The Look. The one where she’s contemplating whether or not to insult him.

“Bone-town. Sex-avenue. Fornication-nation,” Gina corrects and Charles face changes to that of wonderment and Jake wants them both to leave.

“Hey guys, what are you talking about?” Amy asks, as she returns with a steaming mug of coffee.

“Nothing!” Jake exclaims and she raises an eyebrow at him. “I mean, just the usual Linetti-Peralta-Boyle stuff.”

Amy nods, still looking confused. Gina smirks at him.

“Mark my words, Jacob Peralta,” is her leaving statement before she walks back to her desk and Jake glares at the back of her hoody which literally says _Gina Is Never Wrong_ in block letters.

“Gina has a way with words, don’t you think?” Charles asks and Jake shoots him a look.

“I think you should get back to your desk, Charles,” Jake suggests and Charles gives him a knowing look.

“Right, I’ll leave you to it then,” he says and Jake slumps in his chair. “But really. Fornication Nation. Who would have thought of that?”

Jake decides to ignore Amy’s confused expression.

***

“Oh, you must be Jacob! And you’re his fiancée Amalia. Oh, aren’t you two just the dearest couple,” Caroline Johnson says and Jake grins. She’s easily in her early fifties, salt and pepper hair pulled into an elegant bun.

“That’s us!” he returns just as enthusiastically.

“You two must be so tired from your drive from New Jersey,” Caroline says and Amy nods.

“We really are,” she agrees.

“Well, here is your room key. I’m afraid you’ve missed dinner but I could have some soup sent up,” Caroline says and Jake shoots her a charming smile.

“That would be fantastic,” he says, voice grateful and she smiles back.

“Oh, and sweethearts. The wifi password is 5255.”

 Amy thanks her. Jake places a hand on the small of Amy’s back, and she looks at him jerkily before leaning into the touch. The elevator ride is silent except for Amy tapping her foot against the floor. They can’t talk about the case here.

Their room is really aesthetically pleasing, Jake notes. All the colours complement each other and the furniture looks antique, all fine wood finishes. They both scan the area for bugs; he would not put it past nice old Mrs. Johnson to spy on their couples to make sure no one is onto them. They find three in the bedroom which is sort of disgusting since actual couples come here on their honeymoons and everyone _knows_ what they do on those. And also it’s a bizarre violation of privacy, as Amy points out. Thankfully, the Johnsons have about half an ounce of respect; they find no bugs in the bathroom.

Amy closes the bathroom door and turns on the tap for good measure.

“We need a plan,” she says and Jake is momentarily distracted by her lips because can lips really be that pink without any sort of make up on? He blinks twice and Amy looks at him expectantly. “Jake?”

“Right, a plan! Well, we can scour the area tonight. Go on a romantic walk through the gardens and maybe their office, look for evidence. Then, boom! We  arrest them and they rot in prison,” Jake says and Amy looks sceptical.

“You’re way too optimistic about this but the romantic walk sounds like a good idea,” she agrees.

Jake grins. “Amy Santiago wants to go on a romantic walk with me.”

“Shut up, Jake,” she says but there’s no bite to her words. She sounds almost embarrassed. She’s looking straight at him and okay so, Jake has mostly been harbouring non-platonic feelings for her for longer than he cares to admit and so it’s not his fault that he leans forward a bit. It’s also not his fault the doorbell rings. He clears his throat, moving back. Amy’s eyes are wide.

“I’ll get it!” he volunteers and is out the bathroom door before he can hear her response. A man, white haired and wearing a sweater vest, greets him.

“I have your soup and buns!” he says way too enthusiastically.

“That’s great!” Jake replies, just as enthusiastically. “I’m Jake Kowalski. You must be Mr. Johnson?”

“That would be me! But oh, please do call me Tim,” he says and there’s something about the way he scans the scene behind Jake that makes Jake shift on his feet.

“Jake, sweetie- oh! I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Amy says, coming out of the bathroom. She stands next to Jake, giving Tim Johnson her most charming smile.

“Nonsense! I was just dropping this off,” Tim Johnson says, handing her the tray. His gaze lingers on Amy a second too long; something both Jake and Amy sense. “You must be Amelia.”

“Amalia,” Jake corrects at the same time as Amy. Amy shoots him a genuine smile.

“Ah, that’s even prettier than Amelia!”

“Thank you so much for this,” Amy says and Tim Johnson shrugs her off.

“It was nothing, really. You two enjoy your soup and don’t be shy; you can ask us for anything,” he says before bidding them farewell and walking away. Jake closes the door as Amy sets the tray down on the coffee table.

“I’m starving,” she groans as she dips a piece of bread in her soup bowl.

“Maybe, if you’d eaten the taco I offered you on our drive here, you wouldn’t be,” he says and Amy scrunches up her nose.

“Your taco was Lucky Charms and Smarties stuffed in a fruit toll-up, Jake,” she says, sounding disgusted.

“It had fruit, marshmallows and chocolate. Those are all the food groups, Amy,” Jake returns and Amy gives him a look.

“How do you not have diabetes yet?” she asks and Jake shrugs before sitting on the armchair and digging into his soup. They eat in silence; Amy finishing before him. She opens her bag and grabs a hair brush, letting her hair out of its ponytail. It cracks something open in Jake’s chest, watching her do something so domestic as combing her hair. After that, she grabs the bugs they found and plugs them up to her computer, hacking into them so they transmit a direct feed to the Johnsons without them realising. This way they can talk freely.

 He doesn’t realise he’s staring until Amy calls his name.

“Jake?” she says. “Ready to stroll romantically in the hopes of finding narcotics?”

Jake nods, doing a mock bow. “It would be an honour, my fair lady.”

Amy checks that their door is locked thrice before taking Jake’s hand. Her hand is clammy and Jake raises an eyebrow.

“I get nervous,” she explains, and Jake understands what she means. Going undercover can be nerve wracking; having to keep cover constantly nagging at your brain.

“We’ll be fine, Amy,” he says as the elevator doors slide close.

***

The gardens are boring and cold. They find nothing interesting except for a receipt from a shipping company that Jake tucks into his jacket pocket. From the fountain, they can see into the Johnsons’ office but no one is in there and Jake realises this might be a lot harder than he anticipated.

They bump into a couple on their way back in; Jasmine and Indira, who are both insanely friendly.

“Are you two the newly engaged couple?” Indira asks, grinning widely and Amy nods.

“How did you know?” she questions, and Jasmine goes _on and on and on_ about how Tim Johnson was telling them about Jake and Amy during dinner. Fifteen minutes later and Jake is making an excuse about having a headache and Jasmine winks at the two of them before saying goodbye.

“We know how it can be to be newly engaged,” are Indira’s parting words and Jake feels himself flushing and when he looks to Amy, she’s pretty red too. Jake clears his throat.

“Maybe we should head to bed,” he says. “It’s almost midnight and we’re not getting anything else today.”

Amy nods, yawning.

They walk back quickly, taking the stairs instead of the elevator because there’s a couple by the doors who are practically dry humping each other. Amy crinkles her nose, before tugging Jake by the arm. When they get to the room, it’s like the two of them suddenly realise they have to share a bed.

“I can take the floor,” Jake offers and Amy shakes her head.

“It’s way too cold, Jake. We can share, it’s fine.”

“Oooooh, Amy Santiago wants to share a bed with me,” Jake jokes, trying to ignore the increase in his pulse. He is not some gawky teenager with a crush; he’s a gawky twenty-nine year old with _slightly_ non-platonic feelings for his partner. Very slight non-platonic feelings. Almost non-existent non-platonic feelings.

Amy ignores him, heading to the bathroom. Jake decides to change while she’s in there, welcoming the feeling of his sweats and police academy t-shirt. He can only wear jeans for so long. He chooses the left side of the bed, wiggling his toes against the fabric of the duvet. Amy comes out a couple of minutes later and she smells like lavender and clean clothes and Jake doesn’t realise until that very moment, how bad he has it for her. She slides into the bed, and turns away from him so that they’re both facing away for each other.

It’s not awkward for like ten seconds before Jake has the urge to lie on his stomach. He’s a fidgety sleeper, sue him. A handful of minutes later, Amy clears her throat.

“We’re making this awkward,” she says and Jake snorts.

“Speak for yourself Santiago, I am as cool as a frozen cucumber,” he replies because he’s obviously not going to tell her that he’s nursing a crush the size of Russia on her. When Jake glances at her, Amy’s eyes

“Isn’t it just ‘cool as a cucumber’?” she questions and Jake turns to lie on his back. Amy follows.

“See, Charles and I once talked about this and it doesn’t make sense because what if the cucumber had been heated? Or at room temperature? Then it wouldn’t be cool.”

“I think it’s because cucumbers have natural cooling qualities. Plus, they’re like seventy percent water which is generally associated with coolness so that’s where the saying comes from.” Amy turns to look at him once she’s done and he’s grinning at her. She smiles back.

“You just totally ruined my story by geeking out,” he says and Amy shrugs.

“Goodnight Jacob,” is the response he gets. He feels something warm settle in his chest.

“Goodnight Amalia.”

***

When Jake wakes up, two things happen consecutively. First, he’s totally confused as to where he is and for a second wonders if he’s been kidnapped. Then, he feels something tickling his nose and sneezes three times. When he looks back, he realises it’s Amy’s hair. She’s curled towards him, head tucked under his chin and she has a leg splayed across his thigh. His left arm pillows her head and his right arm is draped across her waist.

They’re _cuddling_.

Jake wants to move before Amy wakes up but of course, she begins shifting and before he knows it, she blearily blinking at him. Her eyes widen when she realises what they’re doing and she shifts back.

“Sorry,” she says. “I didn’t mean to.”

Jake, being Jake, plays it off as nothing even though his pulse is going at like a hundred and twenty a minute. “It’s okay. Charles says I’m nice to cuddle.”

“Cute,” Amy responds before sitting up. She stretches and her t-shirt rises a bit, exposing a bit of her stomach and Jake jerks his head away.

“I’m gonna shower,” he says before heading straight into the bathroom. He stays there for ten minutes before Amy knocks on the door. When he comes out, Amy goes straight in, clothes bundled in one hand. Another ten minutes later, they’re both dressed and ready for breakfast.

“I’m starved,” Amy says as they make their way downstairs.

“You’re always hungry.”

“We barely had dinner last night,” she argues.

“Uh, speak for yourself. Need I remind you of my tacos?” Jake asks and Amy rolls her eyes.

“You mean your diabetes in a fruit roll up?”

“Don’t knock it until you try it, Ames!” he says and he’s about to say something else when she grabs his arm. She nods towards the front desk and Jake turns to find a very angry Mr. Johnson talking on the phone. He’s speaking in Dutch, Jake thinks but when he looks back to Amy, she mouths Norwegian and he nods. Mr. Johnson moves away from the desk and towards his office — the one they saw from the fountain last night — and Amy moves her hand from his arm and slips it into his hand.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s look around,” she says and Jake nods, shooting her a smile. They wave at Jasmine, waiting for her to enter the dining room before making sure the area is clear. They follow Mr. Johnson, and wait beside the door. He sounds frantic now, yelling and cursing (Jake presumes, he’s never been fluent in Norwegian). Suddenly, the talking stops and footsteps approach the door. Amy’s eyes widen and Jake’s momentarily frozen before he feels Amy grab at the lapel of his jackets and then, they’re kissing and Jake’s brain is sort of short-circuiting. Amy slides a hand to the back of his neck and tugs at his hair and Jake has to use everything in him to not groan. Instead, he slips his hands around her waist and tugs her closer. She pushes him up against the wall and Jake actually does groan now but he’s past the point of caring. Just as she tugs at his bottom lip, a voice clears their throat and Amy pulls back before tucking herself by Jake’s side.

It’s Mr. Johnson, obviously.

“Ah, to be young and in love,” he says and Jake puts on his best shy face.

“We’re so sorry,” Jake says. He decides he’s going to be crude about it. “We just wanted to f-“

“Fornicate!” Amy interrupts and Mr. Johnson looks vaguely uncomfortable. He nods.

“Right, well. Breakfast is being served right now, but I will leave you to it,” he says before quickly walking away.

“Fornicate?” Jake asks, incredulously.

“Well I wasn’t going to let you say _fuck_ ,” Amy says, sounding scandalised and Jake grins. “Plus. The word’s been in my head since Charles mentioned it the other day.”

“I can’t believe you just told a drug trafficker that we were going to _fornicate_ ,” Jake says and Amy groans. She glances behind them before removing a hairpin from her bun and kneeling at the door to the Johnsons’ office. A few seconds later, she’s pushing the door open and Jake is really impressed. And still kind of turned on from the kiss but he’s not going to mention it until she does because it was obviously for the case and he strongly dislikes feelings, so. He’s just gonna keep it to himself.

Amy heads towards the desk and Jake heads towards the cabinets, scanning each drawer for anything that could be used against them. Ten minutes later, he’s found nothing and they’re on a serious time crunch since breakfast ends in two minutes and one of the Johnsons will be coming her any minute now. He moves past a picture on the wall when something catches his eyes. It’s a tiny latch on the corner of the picture frame, and Jake pulls it. The picture comes forward and behind it, there’s a safe. This is possibly the coolest way he’s ever found a safe.

“Amy!” he whisper-yells and she’s next to him in a second.

“How do we open it?” she asks and Jake is trying to think of anything that could help but he’s never been good under pressure. They’ve got a fifty eight seconds left and Jake’s hands are clammy but suddenly, Amy’s hands are on the knob and the safe is clicking open. He wants to ask her how she did that but they have like, ten seconds tops, so they grab the file in the safe. It’s exactly what they need but as they turn around to sneak back out, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson are standing there.

“And what are you two doing?” Caroline Johnson asks, voice cold and eyes even colder, gun poised in her hand. She says something in Norwegian and her husband brings out a knife from the back of his pocket. “It’s such a shame. I liked you two _so much_.”

“Woah there, Mrs. J. No need for that insanely sharp knife your husband is holding or that gun in your hand that’s pointed right at us. We just accidentally stumbled upon this safe while we were fornicating,” Jake tries but Caroline Johnson looks just as cold as she did two seconds ago. Tim’s lip twitches and he flips the knife in his hand.

“Drop the file,” he instructs Amy and she does. Caroline locks the gun. “Which one of you want to go first?”

When neither of them say anything, Tim grins and Jake feels his blood go cold. “Ladies first then. Come now Amelia.”

When Amy doesn’t move, Caroline points the gun to Jake’s head. That’s enough to get Amy moving and before Jake can blink, Tim is holding a knife to her throat. It digs into her skin and Jake can see drops of blood beginning to seep out. He looks at Amy but there’s no fear; just determination. That’s when he notices the pen in her hand. She gives him an imperceptible nod and suddenly, he’s lunging at Caroline while Tim howls in pain. He hears a gunshot go off but he’s too high on adrenaline to stop. He grabs his cuffs from the inside of his jacket and locks Caroline to the desk. When he looks to Amy, she’s got Tim’s left arm twisted behind his back. His right arm has a pen stuck in it. Caroline kicks Jake in the jaw, momentarily throwing him off. She digs her heeled shoe into Jake’s arm and that’s when Jake feels the blood gushing out of it.

He pushes her leg off and moves away just as Amy handcuffs Tim to the ventilator before grabbing the gun and moving away from them. Jake’s already dialling for back up as Amy tells them their rights. When he ends the call, he looks at Amy to see her beaming back at him before everything goes black.

***

When Jake wakes up, he’s disoriented for eleven seconds before he sees Captain Holt looking at him worriedly.

“Peralta, are you alright?” he asks and Jake nods, still feeling fuzzy. Holt hands him a glass of water that Jake gratefully downs.

“What happened?” Jake asks and Holt sits down on the chair next to his hospital bed.

“You and Santiago did a fantastic job. The Johnsons are in custody right now,” Holt answers. “You were grazed by a bullet, you have a scratch on your arm. Santiago is perfectly fine.”

“Hold the phone,” Jake says. “I wasn’t shot?”

“No. You were grazed by a bullet. You got two stitches.”

“But I felt blood gushing out!” Jake says, not even trying to hide his disappointment. “And two stitches? That’s such a lame number.”

“Well it was a fairly deep wound although I do not think you lost _that_ much blood, Peralta.”

“Way to knock a man when he’s down, Captain.”

Holt actually smiles at that. Or sort of smiles. Really, it’s just one side of his mouth that twitches for like three seconds.

“Santiago wants to see you,” is the response he gets. “And Peralta, well done. You did a good job.”

Jake smiles, nodding at Holt before he gets up and leaves. Amy comes rushing in.

“Are you alright?” she asks, sounding worried. Jake wants to kiss her so bad, he’s sort of disgusted with himself for being _this_ sappy.

“I’m fine. Turns out I wasn’t shot,” he says and Amy smiles.

“You don’t sound too happy,” she returns and Jake pouts.

“I wanted a cool bullet wound,” he explains and Amy snorts.

“You’re so stupid, Jake,” she says but she sounds warm, fond even. She stares at him a bit longer, as if making sure for herself that he’s fine before nodding.

"Hey, how did you figure out the code to the safe?" he asks and Amy looks positively gleeful. 

"Remember when Caroline Johnson gave us the wifi password? It was both their birth years combined. I figured since they're both kind of old, they would've used the same thing for the safe since they wouldn't have expected anyone to find it." 

"That's genius," Jake says and Amy shrugs.

"It was nothing. Plus, you're the one who found the safe." This time, it's Jake who shrugs.

“We did a good job,” he says and Amy hums in agreement.

“We were convincing,” Amy agrees and Jake knows they’re both thinking about the kiss because he’s a detective and Amy Santiago’s eyes are dark. She’s on him in a second, kissing him frantically and Jake places his good arm on her waist. When she pulls back, she looks embarrassed.

“I like you,” she says and Jake would fist pump the air but that would be pretty inappropriate.

“I’d like to think so, after you practically attacking me twice in twenty four hours, you animal,” he instead says and Amy rolls her eyes.

“Shut up,” she murmurs, leaning her forehead against his.

“Well since we’re confessing feelings and stuff, I like you too, Amy Santiago,” he replies. “A lot. Like, _like-like_.”

Amy laughs, and Jake realises this is probably the happiest he’s ever been.

“Ugh, but this also means Charles and Gina were right and are going to be insufferable about this for the next ten years,” Jake adds and Amy’s mouth forms an ‘o’.

“Fornication-Nation! He was talking about us!” she says and Jake nods.

“Gina came up with it,” Jake says, almost apologetic and Amy shrugs.

“It has a nice ring to it.”

“It does.”

“They’re not wrong.”

“Amy Santiago, I am _scandalised_. You truly are an animal.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Gladly.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> fake relationship au's and being cops go hand in hand so this was bound to happen. i made up everything about new york in this because i haven't been there since i was like three so i honestly have no idea if route sixty-eight exists but i sure hope it does (also i was super lazy to research). also the part involving amy hacking into the bugs is also totally made up because i have no idea how bugs actually work but i just sort of went with it because it works for the plot. also i guess gina mentioning the word fornication in my fics is a thing know??
> 
> anyways, kudos and comments are so appreciated! comments especially, they're my lifeblood.
> 
> hope this was enjoyable! also, totally unedited so forgive me for the errors. i'll get around to it eventually, i just really wanted this up.


End file.
